


Moments in time

by refusetoshine



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based on Gillian and David's life from 1993 to present day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the infamous tweet 'especially one of you' and David's mood at NYCC. Requests welcome at my tumblr @refusetoshine. And follow me on twitter @maddclaire21. Thanks for reading, enjoy x

Gillian couldn’t sleep, couldn’t was the operative word, more like, she wouldn’t sleep. David was about to finish the panel and she was waiting up for him to finally get back to her. He always messaged her before she went to sleep and she was hoping tonight wouldn’t be a repeat of last night. Whatever time zone she was in, he would adapt and make sure she knew he was thinking of her before she ended her day. She couldn’t really remember when it had started, a few years back when they started seeing each other more regularly and would split up that they started texting or calling each other every night. Now that the revival was done, every night they were apart they would talk right before bed. Usually Gillian text David when she was finished filming for the day and was heading home. David usually messaged Gillian when he woke up and she was already half way through her day, whilst she was in India filming they hadn’t been able to talk as much and she was missing him desperately. Like she had stated in her tweet. Her PR team wasn’t overly happy that she had added another layer to their public relationship but when her assistant had called Gillian stated the truth. Telling her plain and simple that she missed David and didn’t give a fuck who knew it. Except she wasn’t just missing him, she was slightly upset with him. And upset meaning that she had cried when in the shower tonight. It had started yesterday, Friday when David was with Tea picking up West from school.

Gillian had called him, knowing he was driving but hoping she would catch him at a good time. She didn’t. Worse than that, Tea had answered the phone. She had no trouble with Tea, honestly she didn’t, but Gillian had called to talk to David, not his ex-wife. It didn’t help that David was having a family weekend the one time Gillian was away from her kids too, she couldn’t have felt lonelier if she tried. Tea had said David would call her back whilst laughing with Miller and David about something else, it was like a dagger to Gillian’s heart. Four hours later and Gillian still hadn’t heard back from David and she was about to go to sleep because she had an early Saturday morning shoot. Sighing, she dialled his number and tried again.

“Babe, hey.” Finally, Gillian felt like she hadn’t heard his voice for days and relief washed over her.

“Hi. How’s things?” She assumed they were already back on the road with West but she couldn’t be too sure.

“Good. Just about to leave and get back on the road, now we have West. How are you?” He was being short with her. Not many would be able to notice, but she could tell. “I’m ok. West happy to see you?” Her question was interrupted and left unanswered when Tea and Miller’s laugh was heard in the background. “What babe?” David asked, laughing at whatever was happening. “Sorry. Tea is being ridiculous.” Gillian gathered by ridiculous, David meant hilarious, according to the laughs she could overhear. “Ok, well I just wanted to say goodnight.” Gillian said and she could tell David was only half listening. “Ok babe. Sleep well.” David replied and before Gillian could say another word, he was gone.

Gillian had woken on Saturday morning to see a missed call from David a few hours after they talked, no message was left though so she didn’t bother replying. Not to mention he would have been asleep anyway. He had tried again when he woke up but she was filming and by the time she got around to looking at her phone, she knew he would be on his way to comic-con. Gillian wasn’t even sure she wanted to talk to him, he had been short with her yesterday even after the day before she had told him she was lonely and wanted to be with him and the boys. Checking her watch and realising she might be able to catch David, she sucked it up and tried his number.

“Gil, hey.” She could hear all the noises in the background as she settled into her motel room bed. “Sorry I missed your calls.” Gillian said. “Yeah sorry we couldn’t chat yesterday, Tea was talking and so where the kids.” David replied and Gillian raised an eyebrow. “The first time? When you were supposed to call me back?” He hadn’t even called her back, she had to call him again to even get to actually talk to her. “Oh yeah babe sorry, totally slipped my mind.”

“Well that’s what every girl wants to hear.” She was trying to not let it get to her but she was so lonely and missing him so much. “Babe -” His words were cut off when Gillian held in a sob, she had already cried once today and she felt like crying again. “Baby, don’t cry. Fuck. I’m sorry.” David was rubbing his hand over eyes, he felt fucking awful. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to upset his girl. “I’m okay.” Gillian said as she rubbed her eyes, holding the tears in. “Fuck babe they’re telling me they need me. I’m going to call you the minute I get home ok?” Gillian muffled out a quiet ok in response. “I love you ok?”

“I know.”

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later.”

And once again she was alone. Clicking on the live stream, she set up the panel so she could watch. The moment he came on screen she could tell he was upset. Others wouldn’t notice, but she did. Gillian knew David loved her more than anything, the weekend with Tea and his kids had just come at an awful time. Grabbing her phone she decided to send out a little tweet, telling him how much she missed him hoping that would ease the pain of what had happened. She hadn’t wanted to make him feel bad just as she knew he wasn’t intentionally being short with her, it’s just what happened.

Finally an hour later, just as Gillian was dozing off, her phone screen lit up, alerting her to the fact David was calling her. “Hi.” She answered softly with a yawn. “I didn’t wake you?” David feared he had just made everything worse by waking her up. “No no, I was waiting up for you.”

“I love you, I’m sorry. I wasn’t intentionally being short and unreachable.”

“I know. I’m sorry too. I’m just so lonely without you and then all I can hear is you and Tea and the kids and I just miss my boys and Piper and you so much.”

“Baby all I think about is you. It’s practically unhealthy.” She laughed at this. “I wanna be with you 24/7. I’m sorry you’re lonely.” Gillian was starting to feel better now she knew how he felt.

“I know, I guess you just have to remind me sometimes ok?”

“Always. Now, tell me about your day?” Just like that, she felt instantly better, she knew she would be lonely in India but knowing David cared and loved for her made her feel a little less alone.

 


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the fact that Gillian had a Halloween party in London and David was in NYC. Send me prompts at my tumblr @refusetoshine.

After much conversation, David and Gillian had decided to spend Halloween apart, each one wanting to spend time with their children. Especially David, he joked that it was probably the last year that Miller would let him take him trick or treating before the 13 year old thought he was too cool for a chaperone. Gillian on the other hand had decided to throw a small intimate Halloween party for the night, she and Mark had taken the boys trick or treating in the early evening before the party started. The night was a lot of fun and Gillian was dreading the thought of the sugar high her boys would be running on tomorrow but one thing was still missing. David. Piper had laughed and made fun of Gillian when she saw that the two had been texting all night. David was getting ready for bed around 10:30pm when his phone rang, noticing it was Gillian, he laughed as he calculated it to be 3:30am her time.

“Hey babe.” David said with a slight chuckle, knowing he was about to be on the receiving end of a very drunk Gillian. She wasn’t a drinker, barely drank at all but she was known to let her hair down when she was surrounded by close friends.

“I miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu” came the British accent from the phone. David let out deep laugh as he heard a rustling of bed sheets and a string of curse words from his blonde beauty. “I miss you too, how was the party?” Gillian answered with a loud sigh followed by a giggle, one that warmed David’s heart. “It was good, fun, I like my friends. But I missed you.” Gillian replied, as she snuggled herself deep into her bed sheets, wishing the pillow she was leaning against was David’s chest.

“I’m glad you had fun. The photos you sent me were a bloody hoot.” David said laughing, thinking of the snaps of the boys and their costumes, Gillian and her drunk friends in their costumes, not to mention a few private snaps Gillian had sent from her bathroom specifically for David. “My sexy little vampire.” David said as Gillian groaned, remembering what photos she had sent him, making a mental note to delete them before her boys got onto her phone.

“You better keep those photos to yourself Duchovny.” Her voice was stern but underneath full of laughter. “Of course baby, you know I hate sharing anything, especially the woman I love. They’re for my eyes only.” One of the things David loved about Gillian was that she let him into a side she never showed anyone, she was funny and silly a lot of the time and he felt so special that she shared it with him.

“Good. Gosh I wish you were here. Two days babe and I’ll be by your side.” Gillian huffed out, the distance was slowly killing them and they both knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would have to relocate. Every day apart was getting harder and every goodbye was getting worse. “Two days. It’s going to be the longest two days of my life.” David said groaning, wishing she was already there with him.

“Hey I forgot to ask you, what the fuck did you tweet tonight? All my mentions are filled with talk of a fox pillow and an Indian elephant and pink pillows?” Gillian asked, remembering her confusion when she had looked through her twitter mentions earlier tonight. “Oh that, I posted a photo of Mil and I, totally forgetting that all the pillows in the entryway are of your picking.” David replied as Gillian half groaned and laughed. “Well I guess you can just say you’re in touch with your feminine side.”

She had slowly taken over his apartment in NYC, ordering things online to put around the house, leaving things every time she came. His favourites being all the stuff she left on the right hand bedside table, her side of the bed was now filled with her hand cream, a book or two, some nick knacks she had picked up along the way and even some of her jewellery. His bathroom was much the same, the shower being filled with all of her products and the cupboard filled with her skin products. Her clothes were in the closest and every morning when he got dressed he could almost for a second pretend she was there with him.

“Babe you should get some sleep, you know those sugar filled boys will be up early.” David said knowing how early her boys woke up and how much Gillian hated mornings. “Fine, ugh I wish you were here and I could just stay in bed all day. Will you call me when you wake up to make sure I haven’t stuck my head in a bowl of cereal or something?” He always messaged her when he woke up anyway, a ritual they had started long ago due to the distance. “Sure will honey. Now come on, put your phone up and put it on speaker and I’ll talk to you until you fall asleep.” Even in her less than sober state, Gillian’s heart still melted, this man truly loved her. “Ok ok I’m putting it up, I love you.” She said as she put her phone on her bedside table, next to the photo of her and David that they had taken a few months back during filming. “I love you too, now sleep my love.” David said before he spent the next twenty minutes talking in a soft hushed voice about all the things he loved most about her.


	3. Panel Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one-shot that came to me one night watching SDCC and Paley. Enjoy x

She was going to jump him if he kept acting like this, they were in New York for the 20 year anniversary of the beginning of The X Files. They had done a panel earlier that day, Gillian had lost a bet to David the night before and they had decided to do the panel under the influence. It had simultaneously been the worst and best decision that they had ever made, the flirting out of control and they had even held hands under the table. They were now at an after party full of other actors, not that they would know much about them considering they hadn’t left each other’s side all evening.

“Miss me?” David asked after he walked up, passing a glass of wine to Gillian, his other hand resting on her lower back.

“Always.” Gillian answered as she leant back into his hand forcing it to move around to rest on her hip. “See anything interesting on the way?” She asked, turning to look at him, seeing a glint in his eye.

“I found some bathrooms, a supply closet, you know stuff like that.” David whispered into Gillian’s ear, his tongue lightly brushing the outside of her ear, letting her know what he meant.

“I’m not having sex with you at this party.” Gillian said, her face blushing lightly and she turned her face away from the room so that no one could see what was going on between the two.

“Don’t sound so scandalised, it’s not like it’s the first time.” David said as his hand ran lightly over her ass, it definitely wasn’t the first time and it probably wouldn’t be the last. They had famously been intimate at many award ceremonies back in the 90’s. Not to mention a certain IWTB premiere. But now they didn’t have to sneak around at events, they could go home with each other and all was okay.

“People are looking at us.” Gillian stated, even though she only moved to closer to David’s touch, his hand now resting all the way around on her hip. “Let them look.” David said as he bent down placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. “Remind me to send a personal card to Tom Ford for making you always smell so wonderful.”

“If only the reporters from the 90’s could see you now, knowing my perfume and everything.” Gillian said teasingly, leaning over and nipping at his jaw. “I pay attention.” David said placing a kiss on Gillian’s forehead, their chests now pressed together in the corner of the room. “Too much attention.” Gillian said wiggling her ass under the hand of David’s that had made its way there. If there was doubt to anyone’s mind that they were there together tonight was now gone.

“Can we get out of here yet?” David whined as he placed his head on Gillian’s shoulder placing a soft kiss there as she giggled. “I know you hate these events but we have to put in a little time.” Gillian said as David faked a face like he was in pain. “Thank you for coming with me.” Gillian said as she leant into his shoulder. “Five minutes and we can go home ok?” David’s smile was like a kid in a candy store.


	4. LA press week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Hannah. The end to a wonderful press week in LA.   
> Send prompts to my tumblr @refusetoshine :)

She was currently laying in his bed, her hair fanned over the pillows, the sun shining in through the window caressing her back that laid bare to him. The white bedsheet lightly draped over the lower half of her body. How was he supposed to say goodbye to her? After the amazing week they had just had, it was going to be harder than ever to let her fly off to another continent. Sitting down on his side, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his hand running along the contour of her back. Mumbling awake, Gillian woke slightly, moving her upper body and head to rest on David’s thigh, nuzzling her cheek into his thigh.

“Morning honey.” David said softly, his hand tangling itself in Gillian’s loose curls, rubbing random patterns on her scalp. “Mmmmm.” Gillian said, enjoying the feeling of waking up by the side of the man she loved. “I don’t want to wake up.” Said a sleepy Gillian, her eyes fluttering open as she moved slightly to find David’s face, her hand moving up to rest on David’s cheek.

“If you wake up, you get a kiss from me. How does that sound?” David asked, drawing a small chuckle from Gillian who slowly dragged herself up to David’s lap as he pulled the sheet around her. Her bare chest resting upon David’s bare chest as he placed a tender kiss on his love’s lips.

Pulling away after sharing a few kisses, Gillian moved her head to rest on David’s shoulder, pouting as she thought of what today was. The past week had been wonderful, they had spent the week doing press for the upcoming revival, and it had been one of the best week they had spent together. They had been back and forth from his place to her hotel room, they had spent every waking moment together and hadn’t spent a night apart.

“I don’t wanna go home today.” Gillian said, her hand resting on David’s bare chest. “I know but we’re going to see each other after you finish filming in Belfast.” This goodbye was going to be the hardest, they had seen each other a fair bit over the past three months so to be apart for the next month or so was going to tough. “It’s hard but once it’s over, we’re going to be spending so much time together that we’ll get so sick of each other we wish we were apart.” David said laughing softly, he knew it wasn’t true, a lot had changed from their old days during XF, the longer they spent together now, the stronger their relationship became.

“I can’t wait for us to be together in NYC. You better have that apartment in tip top shape Duchovny.” Gillian said, her tone joking as she knew he was a clean freak, especially when she was around. “Doesn’t make me wanna go anymore though. The next month is going to suck.”

They spent the rest of the day making love, watching television and eating food in bed. Spending the day just them, doing nothing but just spending time together but unfortunately the day was coming to an end.

Her bags were packed and in the cab that was taking her to the airport, they had decided to say goodbye at David’s house instead of the airport, hoping it would make it easier on both of them. It hadn’t. If anything, it had made the goodbye between them hard. Gillian had been in David’s arms for the last few minutes, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he whispered sweet words to her, about how he would miss her, how they would see each other soon and most importantly how much he loved her.

“Come on baby, you don’t wanna miss your flight.” David said as he rubbed Gillian’s back softly as she moved her head up, their eyes connecting, both of them filled with unshed tears. “Ok, I don’t wanna cry so I’m not going to say goodbye, I’m going to say see you later.” Gillian said as she barely held back the tears, shaking her head softly to avoid crying.

“I love you.” She said leaning up and kissing David’s lips, a soft tender kiss that she hoped show him how much she loved him.

“I have always loved you.” David said as he kissed Gillian again. “Come on, lets go.”


	5. Time Difference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had a little thought I had about them being in different timezones and how they cope when something goes wrong. Just a little something. Enjoy. X

David woke with a start, he had fallen asleep on the couch after getting home around 5, glancing at the clock he saw that it was only 7pm, grabbing his phone he saw that Gillian was calling, doing the calculation he realised it was 3am for her.

“Honey?” He knew she didn’t have to be up until 5am so immediately he knew something was wrong. Instantly his ear was filled with the sound of Gillian’s sobs. “Baby, honey, what’s wrong?” He was alarmed, Gillian ringing him at 3am crying was never a good thing.

“I-I-I had a nightmare.” Gillian said between her sobs, she had woken up a few minutes ago completely drenched in sweat, her body hurting from how she had been tensing during her nightmare. “Oh honey, I am so sorry. God I wish I was there. What happened?” David asked, running a hand over his face. Times like this he hated being away from her, especially when she was hurt.

“I don’t really remember, it wasn’t scary or anything, I just woke up drenched.” Hearing his voice made her feel 100x better than she had felt five minutes ago. “Fuck I wish you were here.” Gillian said throwing the blanket off her body.

“I know baby, me too. Do you want to have a shower?” David asked, wanting to make sure she was okay, god he wanted to be with her so bad. “Will you stay on the phone with me?” Her voice was soft and low, the voice she used was she was upset, he hated more than anything hearing that voice.

“Of course baby.” He stayed on the phone with her whilst she showered quickly and changed her sheets, mindlessly talking to her about everything and anything to distract her. Telling her about his day, reminding her of funny times during the press week, he even got a laugh or two out of her which made him feel a little better about not being there by her side.

“Ok, I’m back in bed.” Gillian said softly as she snuggled herself in the fresh sheets that she had put on the bed. “This is the last thing I’m doing over here, I’m so fucking done with being over here and you being over there.” Gillian said pouting, there was a reason she tried not to call David late at night, it made her miss him ten times more than she did in the daylight.

“I know honey, I’m sick of it too. This year will be different though, you’re going to be in New York for your play and we’ll be able to wake up with each other every day.” Gillian grinned at the idea. “You’ll get sick of me G-woman.”

“Never.” Gillian said, it was true, waking up with each other was something they treasured deeply when they had the chance. “I have to get up in an hour so I guess I better get some sleep.” Gillian said rolling over in bed and snuggling herself in deep pretending that David was there by her side.

“Ok my love, call me when you wake up ok?” His love for her never failed to make her smile. “I will honey. Talk later.” Hanging up the phone she took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry, she would see him in a few weeks. Before she could even think about shutting her eyes, her phone beeped alerting of a message. Like always, she chuckled at seeing David’s name in her phone.

“Honeylamb” _I love you, sleep well._


End file.
